KLAINE :)
thumb|356px|right KLAINE :) Also bevor ihr diese FF lest, solltet ihr wissen, dass dies meine Erste ist. Ich stell jetzt erstmal das erste Kapitel ein, dass etwas langweilig ist, aber ich hoffe das der weiter Handlungsverlauf euch dann doch gefällt ;) 1. Kapitel ;) Kurt schaute auf die Uhr : 5.18 Uhr. Er drehte sich um. Neben ihm lag Blaine, er schlief fest und schnarchte leicht. "Er sieht so süß, wenn er schläft" dachte sich Kurt. Er schaute Blaine noch ein paar Minuten an, dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er ging runter in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Er schaute noochmal auf die Uhr: 5.30 Uhr. "Ich muss langsam mal Blaine wecken", murmelte Kurt und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Blaine lag immer nch schlafend im Bett und sah aus wie ein Engel. "Blaine! Blaine Schatz! Blaine Warbler! Aufstehen!" Kurt rüttelte leicht an Blaine. "Huch, Süßer, wie viel Uhr ist es", fragte Blaine und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. "5.30 Uhr."-" was schon so spät? Du weißt doch, dass du mich um zwanzig nach fünf wecken sollst"-"Tut mir Leid, aber du hast so süß geschlafen."- "Du bist süß." Beide lächelten sich glücklich und verliebt an. Dann stand Blaine auf und ging ins Bad. Kurt stand auf und ging runter in die Küche und deckte den Tisch. Nachdem beide gefrühstückt hatten, packte Blaine seinee Aktentasche und ließ sich von Kurt seine Fliege binden. Heute war sie in einem schlichten Schwarz, passend zu seiner Hose und seinen Schuhen. "Wie seh ich aus", fragte Blaine." Wundervoll wie immer", antwortete Kurt. Blaine verdrehte verknallt die Augen, nahm sich seine Aktentasche und ging mit Kurt zur Tür. " Ich liebe dich", sagte er. " Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Kurt. Dafür bekam er einen Kuss auf die Wange. Blaine ging zuseinem Auto und winkte Kurt nochmal zu, bevor er wegfuhr. " Jetzt sehe ich in wieder 10 Stunden lang nicht.10!!! Das wird eine lange Zeit." Mit diesem Gedanken schloss Kurt die Tür. 2. Kapitel ;D 13.30 Uhr, Mc KIinley High School. Die Mittagspause war grad zu ende und Blaine ging mit einem vollen Bauch in den Chorraum. " Guten Morgen, Kids!", sagte er. " Wohl eher guten Mittag", sagte ein blondes, dünnes und wunderhübsches Mädchen in einer Cheerleaderuniform, das direkt in der ersten Reihe auf einem roten Stuhl saß. " Hast Recht, Amanda ", "Amanda", so hieß sie also. "Also meinentwegen nochmal: " Guten Mittag, Kids", sagte Blaine mit einem Lächeln, dass Kurt jetzt zum dahinschmelzen bringen würde. " Guten Mittag, Mr. Andrson", sagten 13 glückliche Kinder im Chor. " Also, wie ihr ja alle wisst, sind nächste Woche die Sectionals ", sagte Blaine. Für alle, die es noch nicht verstanden haben, Mr. Blaine Anderson ist jetzt der Leiter des Glle Clubs an der McKinley. Er fuhr fort: " Aber trotzdem kommen wir nicht an meinem Lieblingsfeiertag, der in zwei Tagen ist, vorrbei. Und er heißt, Trommelwirrbel, Joey." Ein dunkelhhäutiger Junge, der schon seitt Anfang der Stunde auf dem Stuhl vorm Schlagzeug saß, zückte seine Trommelstöcke und spielte eine erstklassigen Trommelwirbel. Als er verstummte, ergänzte Blaine seinen Satz mit dem Wort " Valentinstag ". Als er dann noch hinzufügte, dass sein Glee club leiter damals als Wochenaufgabe aufgegebn hat, die besten Liebeslieder dieser Welt zu singen und ihnen dann noch erzählte, dass sie sich das auch als Wochenaufgabe machen werden, waren alle noch mehr aus dem Häuschen als vorher. Amanda meldete sich: "Mr. Anderson, was verstehen sie denn unter dem Thema " die besten Liebeslieder dieser Welt"? Können sie uns vielleicht ein Beispiel nennen?"- "Ich werde für den vierzehnten etwas vorbereiten", antwortete Blaine. In diesem Moment schellte es. 3.Kapitel <3 " Hier könnte man noch etwas roten Stoff annähen;da unten soll Spitze dran;doch nicht blau und grün, kennst du nicht das Sprichwort:"grün und blau ist für die Sau"?"14.30 Uhr. Marc-Jacobs Fiiale in Lima, Ohio. Der Filialleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch, total unter Druck gesetzt, da am Wochenende die große Modenschau in Paris stattfinden soll und genau diese Filiale ausgewähöt wurde, um dran teilzunehmen. Der Filialleiter heißt übrigens Kurt Hummel."Nein Carolina, besser den gelben Rock; Ja, Syllvia, du siehst gut so aus;Giuliana, die Kette ist zulang, zu diesem Kleid passt beser eine kurze." Kurt war so gestresst, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Blaine sich von hinten anschlich und ihm einmal in die Seiten piekste. Kurt erschrak erstmal, dann blickte er Blaine direkt in die großen und schönen Knopfaugen. Plötzlich lehnte Blaine sich rüber und küsste Kurt lang und leidenschaftlich. Es war ein schönes Gefühl mal wieder die Nähe des anderen zu spüren. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten,grinste Blaine Kurt an und sagte "Hi, wie war dein Tag?" Kurt antwortete darauf:"Hoffnungslos, aber dann kamst du." Die beiden wollten sich schon fast wieder küssen, dass die Models und Designerinnen noch im Raum standen. Kurt befahl allen sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und holte den Kuss nach, zu dem sie eben nicht kamen. "Und wie war dein Tag", fragte er, nachdem sie diesen zärtlichen Kuss leiider beenden mussten. "Ganz gut. kurt, ich wollte fragen, ob du in zwei Tagen vielleicht mit mir in den glee club kommst und ein Duett mit mir singst Ddas Thema der Woche lautet "die besten Liebeslieder dieser Welt und ich wollte den Kids vorstellen, was für mich das beste Liebeslied dieser Welit ist.Alsoo, kommst du mit und singst mit mir?" Doch statt eine Antwort zu geben,fiel Kurt ihm um den Hals. " Blaine Warbler, ich würde mich freuen nach so vielen Jahren wieder ein Duett mit ihnen zu singen." Beide fingen an zu lachen."Ähm, Kurt, wir haben jetzt 15 Uhr, wir können jetzt gern nach hause fahren uund unseren Song üben."-"Gern!" Die beiden gingen Hand in Hand zu Blaine's Auto,das er vor der Filiale geparkt hatte. 4.Kapitel :* "Me, me, me, me, me,me,me, you. Me, me, me ,me, me, me, me, you. So, jetzt bin ich eingesungen. Blaine! Blaine!"-"Ja?"-"Hast du dich eingesungen?"-"Ja, hab ich.Also fangen wir an." Blaine räusperte sich,ging zum Cd-Player und legte die CD ein, dann drückte er Play und aus den Boxen dröhnte das Lied "Candles". Sie übten die ganze Nacht und hatten viel Spaß. So gegen 12 setze sich Kurt erschöpft aufs Sofa."Müde?", fragte Blaine."Ja", antwortete Kurt."Komm, dann gehen wir jetzt hoch." Blaine nahm Kurt an die Hand und half ihm hoch. Dann wollte er mit Kurt ins Schlafzimmer gehen, doch dieser zog iihn an sich ran und sprach:"Blaiine!-"Ja"-"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liiebe und dich niie verlieren will." Erst lange Zeit Stille. Dann lehnte sich Blaine nach voorne und fing an Kurt zu küssen. Dieser legtee seiine Arme auf Blaines Schultern. Es war eiin langer Kuss, eine gefühhlte Ewigkeit blieben sie nur so stehen, Mund an Mund, Lippe an Lippe. Irgendwann lösten sie sich mit einem großen Seufzer voneinander, sonst wären siie wahrscheinlich erstickt."Kurt", Baline sah Kurt todeernst, aber auch ein bisschen traurig an. Plötzlich brach er in Tränen aus. Kurt nahm Blaine in den Arm, er daaufhin noch mehr weinte."Blainee, hab ich dir wehgetan? Hab ich diich verletzt?"-"Nein, es ist einfach nur alles so wunderbar. Ich habe einen wundervollen Job, ein tolless Haus und ws am whtigsten ist: Ich habe dich Kurt und ich liebe dich wirklich sehr." Es herrschte wiedermal einen kurzenMoment Stille. Dann hob Kurt Blaine's Kinn und küsste ihn nochmal."So, Blaiine, ich denke wir sollten langsam mal ins Bett gehen.""-"Oh, Süßer, wenn das dein Wunsch ist."-"Meinentwegen können wir unsere...interessanten...Szenen morgen früh weiterführen, abeer jetzt bin ich zu müde,ich hab das Gefühl gleich im Stehen einzuschlafen."-"Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde ich dich auffangen." Doch beide wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass Kurt doch auf den Boden fallen könnte, also nahm Blaine Kkurts Hand und zog ihn hoch ins Schlafziimmer. Kapitel nummer 5 :D "Morgen, Süßer, aufstehen, ich hab Frühstück gemacht." Heute weckte Blaiine Kurt. "Morgen!", sagte ein sehr verschlafener Kurt. "Ich komme jetzt, nur noch..." Er konnte seinen Ssatz nicht zu Ende bringen, da Blaine ihn unterbrach:"Nix, nur noch, nur noch. Du sagtest, dass du jetzt kommst." Bblaine nahm Kurt an die Hand und zog iihn bis zur Treppe. Dann stoppte Kurt Blaine."Kurt ist irgendwas los, ist alles ok mit dir?"-"Ja, ich biin nur so müde, tägst du mich die Treppe runter="-"Klar!" Blaine hob Kurt hoch und trug ihn runter, dann setzte er ihn auf einen Stuhl."Brötchen", fragte er."Geren", antwortete Kurt. Sie saßeen am Tisch, unterhielten sich und frühstückten. Danach machte Blaine sich fertig, packte seinen Koffer, giing an die Tür, gestand Kurt nochmal seine Liebe, gab ihm dann noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ging ins Auto und winkte Kurt nochmal zu. Diieser stand wie jeden morgen trurig, aber auch voller Freude auf das Wiedersehen mit seinem Ggeliebten, noch für einen kurzen Moment in der Tür. * * * * * Blaine saß iin seinem Auto und hörte nochmal "Candles, damit Kurt und er es auch wirklich gut performen können. Dann ging er in einen Klassenraum unterrichtete den Mathekurs eine Doppelstunde lang und dann den Englischkurs iin einem anderen Klassenzimmer, ebenfalls eine Doppelstunde lang. Es klingelte und das hieß Mittagspause an der McKinley. Noch ein Klingeln, was hiieß, dass mal wieder ein glee club meeting anstand. "Guten Mor...Mittag, Kids." Amanda lchelte und nickte. "Guten Mittag, Mr. Anderson."-"Morgen werde iich euch ja zeigen, was meiner Meinung nnach das beste Liebesliedder Welt ist, und deshalb werde ich ein Duett miit meinem Freund singen.Nachdem wir das gemacht haben, möchte ich euch um etwas bitten. Hört zu..." 6. Kapitel ♥ "Bereit für das Duett",fragte Blaine, statt einem "Guten Morgen!"."Morgen, Süßer! Ja, ich habe gut geschlafen, danke der Nachfrage." Kurt lächelte einen kurzen Moment, dann sagte er:"Alles gut zum Valentinstag!"-"Ich liebe dich!" Beide lächelten sich kurz an, dann find Blaine an Kurt zu kitzeln, der sich totlachte und die ganze Zeit nach Luft schnappte. Als Blaine endlich aufhörte, fragte Kurt:"Und was sollte das jetzt?"-"Das war mein Valentinstagsgeschenk, jedenfalls das erste..."-"Was?"-"Also Kurt, erstens heißt das wie bitte und zweitens habe ich nur gesagt, dass das mein Valentinstagsgeschenk war."-"Achso." Kurt wirkte ein bisschen enttäuscht."Also Blaine, ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich." Kurt ging an seine Kommode, machte eine Schublade auf und holte zwölf rote Rosen raus."Blaine! Ich...Ich liebe dich! Wir sind jetzt seit 12 Jahren zusammen und egal was ich mache, wohin ich gehe und generell in jeder Situation, denke ich nur an dich Deswegen schenk' ich dir ein Dutzend rote Rosen", Kurt lächelte,"ein bisschen kitschig, ich weiß..."-"Nein, gar nicht, esi st...süß. Du bist süß, du bist wundervoll. Und jetzt hoffe ich, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust."-"Ja, welchen denn?"-"Küss mich!"-"Mit Vergnügen." Kurt lachte erst schelmisch, dann drückte er Blaine die Rosen in die Hand und zog ihn an sich ran, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen."Ähm, Kurt, wir sollten jetzt langsam mal runtergehen. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät in den glee club kommen, die Kids wollen uns doch singen hören." Beide machten sich fertig und führen zur McKinley. 7. Kapitel (nach laaaaaaaaaaanger Zeit. (: ) "Hallo, Kids!", Blaine stand vorne im Probenraum der McKinley. "Wie ich euch versprochen hatte, singe ich heute an der Seite meines Freundes Kurt." Er räusperte sich kurz. "Kurt, kommst du bitte nach vorne?" Kurt erhob sich und stolzierte neben Blaine. Dann nickte Blaine Joey zu, der die Stereoanlage anschaltete. Kurt's Mund öffnete sich:"The powerlines went out. And I am all alone. But I don't really care at all. Not answering my phone." Daraufhin sang Blaine lächelnd:"All the games you played. The promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started. Only darkness still remains." Die beiden sangen das Lied voll Gefühl und Liebe und sie tauschten Blicke der Freude aus. Schließlich sangen sie zusammen:"But I think I'll be alright." Blaine und Kurt sahen sich an. Durch das Klatschen des Glee CLubs wurden sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Danke, danke!" Kurt strahlte vor Freude. "Ich hab voll vergessen, wie das ist vor einem Glee-Club zu singen." Blaine nickte: "Ja , ist schon 'ne Weile her." Dann sah er Kurt tief in die Augen. "Kurt, du erinnerst dich an heute morgen?" Kurt blickte verwundert in Blaine' Gesicht. "Das Kitzeln. Ich sagte es sei mein erstes Valentinstaggeschenk. NUn folgt mien Zweites." Die AUfregung aller anwesenden Personen stiegen. "W...was ist es denn, Blaine?" Blaine griff langsam in seine Tasche, wobei Kurt seinen Blick fest auf die Tasche fixiert hätte. Dann sank Blaine zu Boden und nahm sein Knie nach vorne. Kurt blickte runter. "Blaine, was wird.."-"Pscht." Er öffnete die kleine Box, die er kurz vorher aus seiner Tasche gzogen hatte, darin befand sich ein goldener RIng. In Kurt's Gesicht stieg Entsetzen. "Kurt Hummel. Wir sind seit zwölf Jahren ein Paar. Unsere Beziehung ist gut und sehr standfest und verlieren will ich dich nicht! Seit ich das erste Mal in deine wunderschönen grünbraunen Augen sah und deine Stimme gehört habe. Ich will für immer an deiner Seite sein udn deswegen frag ich dich: Willst du mcih heiraten?" Alle Blicke waren nun auf Kurt gerichtet. Dann atmete dieser tief durch und öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten... FORTSETZUNG FOLGT! SCHON BALD, VERSPROCHEN! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12